Holly Valen
Appearance Holly has long dark golden-brown hair which occasionally darkens and eyes that change colour depending on what mood she is in. Her figure is agile and slender and her skin is usually pale. She has angular features, slanting eyebrows, narrow shoulders and slightly pointed ears. Holly stands 5'9. Personality Holly is usually stoic, impassive and reserved; giving no hint as to what her emotions might be. When she did show them they tended to be very strong. She refused most questions about her past to people who did not know her identity already, and even then treated most of them coldly and indifferently, and with a very serious attitude. Her span of tolerance was short, and she frequently became annoyed or impatient with others. She also tended to be opinionated and outspoken, often arguing with her mother because of their difference in beliefs, say that unlike her, she did not mutter to the air for help. Holly appears to hold traditional gender roles in distaste, and frequently reminds her stepfather that she is not a "helpless female", as he believes that she should'' 'act like a real princess for once' '' . Unlike her mother, she is direct and practical in speech, rarely wasting breath with expressions or similes. Towards her closest friends, she is completely loyal, and an invaluable friend and ally in battle. History Holly is the daughter of a queen of a VERY remote part of Russia, Tarmunora, and is also the heiress to the throne, as the crown passes directly from mother to daughter and there has never been a king. She had always hated being a princess with a tutor who talked about how a princess should be fair, just and impartial and other things that she probably would never need, so, at the age of 6, she ran away, and somehow ended up at the wolfhouse, with a beautiful white she-wolf named Lunar as her friend and companion. She is considering joining the Hunters of Diana. Word Bubble Trivia *Tarmunora is made-up *Her model is Keira Knightley Possessions Personal HollyArrowNecklace.jpg|A 16th birthday gift from her father HollyWolfLunar.jpg|Her friend & companion Lunar HollyHorse.jpg|Her horse, Chestnut, who she doesn't see very often Weapons HollyThrowingDiscs.jpg|Throwing Discs HollySword.jpg|Sword HollyKnife.jpg|One of her twin knives HollyBowQuiver.jpg|Bow & Quiver Powers Offensive #Holly has the ability to conjure weapons out of pure light which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. #Holly has the ability to focus an intense beam of light which will burn anything it touches; the effect may also be applied to conjured weaponry or armor instead. Defensive #Holly has the ability to conjure a cloak of pure light which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. #Holly can unleash a quick burst of light which blinds anyone that was focused on them for a short time. #Holly has the ability to quickly heal minor wounds and slowly heal major, but not fatal, wounds. Passive #Holly is an innately proficient archer. #She can curse others to only speak in rhyming couplets that can take days or even weeks to wear off (depending on strength and number of people in the spell). #Holly has the ability to create temporary light sources, similar to concept of a flare, which will alight an area for a short time. Supplementary #Holly is able to use her voice to sing at such a high pitch that it temporarily deafens anyone nearby, but it has the disadvantage of not differentiating between enemy or friends, the longer the pitch is maintained, the more energy is drained Traits #Holly is an expert at basketball and other missile weapons or games. #Holly is good at the arts since Apollo is the patron of the arts. #Since Apollo is the God of Music, Holly is a natural Musicians. #Since Apollo is god of prophecy and oracles, is innately better at interpreting prophecies than others Gallery HollyV1.jpg HollyV2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Children of Apollo Category:Russian Category:Brown Hair Category:Fifth Cohort Category:Kibeth Category:Demigod Category:Age 16